<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Could this trip get any worse? by hottwunk420</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931557">Could this trip get any worse?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hottwunk420/pseuds/hottwunk420'>hottwunk420</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI - Fandom, half life virtual reality but the ai is self aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Porn With Plot, there's only one bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hottwunk420/pseuds/hottwunk420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In an extremely cliche moment, Gordon discovers that the room he's sharing with Benrey on a business trip only has one bed. All of the romantic and sexual tension that simply went under the radar in Black Mesa is now coming to a boil as Gordon finds himself waking up in Benrey's arms and rather liking it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Could this trip get any worse?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In every single regard, this business trip was shit. I didn't like the clients I was trying to sell things to, I hated the city, and for some reason some dick shit at Black Mesa decided that I not only needed security, but also decided to assign me the single most annoying guard on the team. </p><p>"haha that's kinda fuckin gay. bet we have to share a bed too" was all benrey had to say about the fact that we were sharing a room. Somehow he was right. There was only one fucking bed. I tried to not let my frustration overwhelm me as I let out an extremely long sigh at the sight. </p><p>The hotel room was actually pretty nice and spacious. I was too tired to bother remembering the company that was paying for it or even the hotel I was in. There were a few arm chairs, the bathroom had a fucking jacuzzi, and there was a flat screen TV across from the…</p><p>The very comfortable looking king sized bed that Benrey had already laid down on face first. At least he wasn't in his normal gear. "pretty fuckin comfy over here freeman you should check it out. unless you're chicken" Benrey chucked, rolling over to face me. </p><p>He gave me a classic "fuck around and find out" kinda smile, mischievous and mellow at the same time. His eyes always seemed to be at least somewhat shaded by his shaggy hair. I sighed and rolled my eyes but I still found myself wasting quite a bit of time really taking in his appearance. He was a little shorter than me, not by a lot, but definitely a lot bigger. He was fat and way more fucking athletic than me. I knew from personal experience that he had a fuck ton of undefined muscle and could chuck me across the room even in my HEV suit. His button up fit pretty well and it was untucked from his slacks. The way he was laying exposed a little bit of hair on his stomach</p><p>Benrey snapped his fingers "Hey Freeman my eyes are up here dude."</p><p>I jumped a little and felt my face grow hot, eyes snapping back up to his now smirk plastered face "I-I was just looking to see if you h. Had any weapons. Yeah." I cleared my throat in a very non obvious way and Benrey chuckled. </p><p>I turned around to unpack my stuff a bit too quickly and he laughed again before responding "dude you're fuckin acting like some uhhhhhhhhhh repressed gay teen on his first overnight field trip."</p><p>I paused. Oh my god I kind of was. I never actually roomed with other guys before. I didn't know how to act. "Y'know, I think it's mainly just the fact that you just have an inate for pissing me off." I replied, putting up the suits I had. </p><p>I heard him sit up on the bed and start messing with his clothes "Y'know what they say, better pissed off than pissed on. Unless that's your kinda thing Feetman~".<br/>
He maintained that taunting tone just long enough before bursting out into laughter and falling back onto the bed. </p><p>I turned back at him with a scowl on my face only to see him laid back on the bed, cackling, with his hair splayed out and his undershirt rolling up his stomach. He had brought up his knees and crossed his arms around himself in his laughing fit. I felt my face grow hot again and I opened my mouth to shout out some retort but found myself laughing along out of nervousness or… something. </p><p>Benrey opened his eyes and looked back at me as his snickering subsided. "come on bro y'know you love me. i mean look at ya, all blushing and shit." </p><p>I sneered as fast as possible "Hah what??? Noooooo. It's just hot in here."</p><p>We both looked at the thermostat. </p><p>68 degrees. </p><p>My finger dug around my shirt collar and I cleared my throat.</p><p>Benrey got up and turned the thermostat up by one degree. "haha nice."</p><p>I turned away and took off my tie. My fingers fumbled through button after button while I listened to Benrey sing a few notes before getting into the shower. </p><p>A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I finished unpacking and quickly changed into an old college shirt and sweatpants. It turns out I was simply most comfortable, on the opposite side of the bed, as close to the edge as possible. My hair was up, my glasses were off, an alarm was set, and a book was in my hands by the time Benrey came out of the shower. He had a tank top on and boxers with little dice on them and he smelled like soap, Irish spring™. He smelled good. </p><p>He toweled his black hair mostly dry in one of the mirrors before spotting the record player set up in the corner. "aw sick dude is this what i think it is?" he asked, not waiting for a reply as he pulled some vinyls from a shelf and flipped through them. He settled on a Billy Joel album. </p><p>I sneaked glances of Benrey swaying to the music and singing along over the pages of my book. Different colored orbs flowed out of his mouth, changing in size, color, pace, direction with the music. He didn't seem bothered in the slightest by me watching, even throwing me a wink through the mirror when he caught me staring. </p><p>White Wedding came on and he smiled to himself, getting far more into the music as he unpacked his clothes and sang along. Surprisingly the song was mostly oranges and reds, floating softly through the air with a sense of intenseness I could only recognize through intuition. </p><p>The song ended and he turned the record player off, closing the lid and giving it a gentle pat. He yawned, stretching yet again I could see quite a bit of his stomach exposed. It looked really soft and was covered in hair like the rest of him. This time I managed to put my nose back in my book before he caught me looking.</p><p>I mean it wasn't that I liked him or liked looking at him. People watching is a very common hobby for people to have. My form of people watching just seemed to apply to Benrey, that's it. Besides he was annoying and he pissed me off anyway. No way I could like him. </p><p>That's why I couldn't fall asleep facing away from him either, because some part of my brain wanted to be able to watch him. It's a perfectly normal human behavior. </p><p>I woke up to the beeping sound of the alarm but something in me really wanted to turn it off and stay in bed. I felt so warm and the bed felt so soft and smelt so clean…</p><p>Just like the Irish Spring™ soap Benrey uses…</p><p>"woah bro didn't realize we were getting all cozy and shit." Benrey's voice woke me up in an instant and I instantly snapped my eyes open to see his smug face only inches away from mine. </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>"Wanna kiss?" he asked, smirking. His head was propped up by his hand and his other arm was still… casually draped over my waist. And mine was wrapped around his. </p><p>The alarm clock was still going off. </p><p>"you should probably get that" Benrey said, still smirking at my shock at the situation.</p><p>I swallowed hard and nodded, rolling over to turn the alarm off. My head was still ringing and swimming in confusion. </p><p>What in the actual fuck was happening? </p><p>I fumbled my way into the bathroom to shower and spent far too long trying to answer that question with hot water pouring around me. Benrey knocked on the door "dude you're gonna be late" he called.</p><p>Oh shit. I scrambled out, glad I washed my hair before I left. Benrey smirked at me and sang some, a purple to indigo, right into my mouth. I felt more invigorated and within a minute I was dressed and we were heading out the door. </p><p> </p><p>The day was long and boring, full of far too many power points and graphs and negotiations. By the time everyone had decided we were all too braindead to continue, I was too worn out to notice Benrey leading me to some fancy looking Italian restaurant. </p><p>I was halfway through the bread basket before I fully realized where I was. "Wait what." I asked, putting the breadstick down.</p><p>Benrey looked at me, he looked a bit tired but somehow still in… 'good spirits'. He sipped at his drink which was most definitely mountain dew. I looked through the menu. Soda wasn't even an option in the restaurant.</p><p>I looked back up at Benrey, knowing my confusion was showing through my face.</p><p>His mountain dew was now in a teacup. He stuck out his pinky as he took a sip, not breaking eye contact. </p><p>He winked.</p><p>I looked away.</p><p>There was a glass of water next to a glass of white wine set out in front me. Benrey piped in "uh Stephen said that shit went super good with cock- wait chicken."</p><p>I looked back up at Benrey who now had a large mug that simply read "Live fast, smoke grass, eat ass". </p><p>I swallowed before asking a very simple question "Benrey, what the fuck?".</p><p>He simply chuckled before responding "Bro were you seriously that checked out from all those fucking nerd ass numbers and shit? They give you weird mugs here."</p><p>I looked down. I was holding a mug that had the periodic table printed on it as well as purple lipstick marks. I looked back at Benrey. He was holding a mountain dew caprisun. I looked back down and my hand was empty. </p><p>I ordered a chicken cacciatore.  </p><p>Eventually my brain seemed to right itself. Whoever Stephen was, he was horribly wrong about the wine. Unfortunately no one named that worked here, according to the waitress who was actually attending our table. I still indulged myself in a few glasses. Benrey stuck to his mystery soda since he was technically still "working". </p><p>We chatted a little bit about office drama when we weren't more focused on putting as many carbs into our bodies as we could. Many bread baskets were obliterated through my stress eating. Apparently Benrey has known this whole time that it was Jamison from accounting that was stealing my yogurts. Bastards. Both of them. </p><p>I had managed to finish off that wine bottle by the end of the night. I hung off Benrey's arm as we made our way back to the hotel. He pulled me into a Walgreens on the way there and looked around for some shit. I was busy letting myself actually laugh at all the shit he was saying. Funny guy, really, you just have to get his sense of humor. </p><p>I leaned back into his arm again as we left the store and for some reason decided to start talking "Y'know I normally hate when guys use Irish spring™ but it smells really good on you." </p><p>I looked up and actually caught a glimpse of a blush on his face as he responded "Look bro if you wanna shoot your shot with Benny boy here, ya gotta do it when you're sober." </p><p>I don't remember what actually happened after he said that. I skipped those few minutes of memory. Next thing I knew, I was slung over Benrey's shoulder as he was leaving the elevator. An old woman gave me a weird look. I smiled and waved at her.</p><p>I was feeling around the bullet proof vest Benrey had on under his suit jacket and button up as he entered the room. I was set down on a plush chair to watch as Benrey tucked some Gatorade in the mini fridge and turned on that same Billy Joel album.</p><p>He turned around to me and said "Don't die dude or they'll take my dental."</p><p>In a moment of drunken intellectualism I responded with "You have teeth???" which, in retrospect, was the single dumbest question I had ever asked in my life. </p><p>Benrey just looked at me and hooked his finger into his cheek, pulling it back to reveal the sharper than normal teeth I had already seen multiple times that day. His tongue idly licked one of his canines and I found my face growing hot. He smirked at my blush, only commenting "Hah gayass" before going into the shower. </p><p>I sat there for a minute trying to process that before getting up to get ready. I still had to piss and brush my teeth before I could even try sleeping, but Benrey was really taking his time in the shower. I got off the bed, but just as I raised my knuckles to knock on the door I heard a low moan under the sound of the water. </p><p>I froze in place. This was normal right? Guys just do this? Sure okay. </p><p>I was about to brush it off and try to act like it didn't happen until I heard him groan out what I was most certainly hoping was not my name. </p><p>I should really have just ignored it but I found myself leaning my ear against the door. I could still hear his quiet and muffled moans as my imagination tried to piece together what the scene may look like inside. Benrey, one forearm pressed up against the wall as his other hand is reaching down… The steam from the hot water pouring down his back mixing with his heavy breathing while he moaned my name… All of that hair on his chest and stomach leading down to his- oh fuck the water just shut off. </p><p>I didn't have time to do more than jump back before Benrey opened the door, toweling his hair. He had a towel wrapped around his waist that had a bit of his stomach draped over it and a bit of a scowl on his face for once. "Eh, thought I heard something." He said, shrugging as he moved past me to get his underwear, still smelling of that damned Irish Spring™ soap. </p><p>Within a few minutes we were both settled into bed for the night. If it wasn't for the alcohol I'm sure I would have stayed up for hours staring at the ceiling. Fortunately that was not the case.</p><p> </p><p>My dreams were a weird mix of stress from the meeting and images of Benrey jacking off in the shower. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning the beep of the alarm clock woke me up like a bullet to the head. I groaned from my newfound splitting headache as Benrey reached over me to turn off the alarm clock. "told ya that we needed that Gatorade™ and shit man. definitely getting used to this whole cuddle bug thing."</p><p>Inhaling to let out a deep sigh only got me smelling Benrey's Irish Spring™ soap, as my face was pressed into his bare chest. I still sighed. </p><p>Benrey watched as I pushed myself up and out of bed, thankfully giving me an actual answer when I asked where the ibuprofen was. Before I showered, I put a timer on my phone so I wouldn't have to be late. Then again whatever Benrey was doing with his Black Mesa Sweet Voice™ really pushed me through the day…</p><p>The alarm went off and I got out of the shower and got dressed. I opened the door to find Benrey waiting outside it. He was not pulling any of the shit drunk me was doing last night as he simply said "gotta piss bro" and shrugged his rather wide shoulders. </p><p>"Wait uh, could you do that thing you did yesterday? I think it'll help with my hangover." I fumbled out. </p><p>"can I get a please?" Benrey asked with a shit eating grin growing on his face. </p><p>I frowned "I'm not gonna beg for you or some weird shit dude". Though the thought of maybe begging for him in a differ- Nope! Not going to think that. Hopefully he didn't notice my face flush any. </p><p>Benrey smirked and said "open up buckaroo" and when I begrudgingly did so, he sang some into my mouth this time it was blue to white. It tasted like blue raspberry and I found myself leaning in closer. I felt more alert and it felt like adrenaline was running through my veins. I wanted more. </p><p>He suddenly shut his mouth hard and I lost my balance, falling forward into him. He caught me easily but we still both felt my lips grazing the stubble on his neck. </p><p>I straightened up instantly, pushing up my glasses and clearing my throat. "Sorry. Thanks." I choked out before quickly turning around and moving over to bed. </p><p>I had downed a Gatorade™ by the time Benrey had finished up. We both looked at the time and headed out, both trying to avoid the events that continued to transpire. </p><p> </p><p>The day's meetings went significantly better than expected and by the time we had wrapped up, I was still sentient enough to argue with Benrey over where to eat. He was adamant about Rat King Palace, a part of a chain of American restaurants and entertainment centers that serves pizza and other menu items, complemented by arcade games, amusement rides, and animatronic displays as a focus of family entertainment. I just wanted a good burger.</p><p>I ended up getting a kinda shitty burger. Benrey sat across from me sipping on a Baja Blast Freeze™ while I worked on some shitty whopper. </p><p>"So Gordy, what kind of wine do you think would be best for that burger?" Benrey asked, motioning around with his drink in hand.</p><p>I rolled my eyes and put extra spite into my sigh "I really think whatever shit they have at Trader Joe's would be great." I retorted.</p><p>"you wound me bro. seriously." he feigned some dramatic faint and ended up spilling some of his drink on his shirt "oh fuck" I grabbed some napkins to hand to him as he set down his drink and got up. </p><p>I got up to get more napkins as Benrey headed into the restroom. Following him in, I found him dabbing at his shirt with his napkins. He had taken his suit jacket off, showing the gun holsters under his arms. He looked over at me while unbuttoning his shirt, giving me a little wink. Nothing was really shown given his vest and undershirt but the implications still made my face grow hot. </p><p>I handed him the napkins which he used to continue trying to dry his shirt. He had already washed out the drink and was trying to dry what he could. He looked at me with a grin "I done goofed huh?" </p><p>I chuckled awkwardly "Hah, yeah. I guess. Need any help?" </p><p>Benrey finished unbuttoning his shirt and placed it on top of the suit coat. "depends on what kind of help you're offering bro" he said, placing his hand on the counter. </p><p>"Okay yeah, I'm sick of all this tension shit." I took a step towards him but he matched the distance and kissed me, his hands reaching under my arms onto my back as I grabbed his face in my hands. I felt his stubble under my palms as his hands traveled down my back and onto my ass. </p><p>"Wait wha-" I managed to breath out against Benreys lips as he lifted me up onto the counter. He chuckled and kissed the corner of my mouth. I kissed him hard, flinching slightly at the impact of our teeth. His hands gripped tightly onto my hips as he pressed himself in-between my legs.<br/>
My hands moved down to grab onto his neck as my legs wrapped around his waist, moving back to try to catch my breath.</p><p>He moved his head down as he licked up the length of my neck. My breath hitched and he found the spot he was looking to suck on. My hands gripped along his vest and he bit down on my tender flesh. I let out a small whimper just as I heard the door open. </p><p>"Uh. Nevermind. Sorry." a male voice said before I heard the door close. </p><p>Benrey cleared his throat and moved back, letting me try to straighten out my collar and glasses. He helped me hop down and grabbed his shirts. "We should probably get going" he whispered.</p><p>I nodded my head and leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. </p><p>We headed back to the hotel in silence, our fingers interlinked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>